<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Altmar]关于工作时间摸鱼与拯救世界的理论 by AlllltheFish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633058">[Altmar]关于工作时间摸鱼与拯救世界的理论</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlllltheFish/pseuds/AlllltheFish'>AlllltheFish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlllltheFish/pseuds/AlllltheFish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>给2021年冷cp30日的死线肝稿，奇怪的对话练习。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Altmar]关于工作时间摸鱼与拯救世界的理论</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>               好湿，好热，喘不过气。玛利亚躺在树杈上平衡身体。她的睡相一向差，今夜恐怕入眠无望。她不想在梦中栽下三层楼高，摔断脖子。</p><p>               在塞浦路斯的时候，阿泰尔问过她今后的打算。出于一种奇异的逆反心理，她随口报出所知的最远地名：不知道，或许会去印度吧[1]。说实话，她那会儿根本不知道印度在哪儿、是什么东西、可不可以食用，甚至不确定自己的发音是否正确。过了好几年，她都还记得当时的场面——刺客愣了一下，然后藏在兜帽后面轻轻地笑。印度的天气实在太热，她觉得脸上有点烧。</p><p>               “喂！”出于无聊，她朝树底下叫了一声。</p><p>               没人应她。</p><p>               “喂！”玛利亚深吸一口气，掀掉脸上盖的白布，顶着乱撞的蚊虫大喊，“小伙计！”</p><p>               这次不但没应声，下面三十尺高的空气都凝固了一秒。玛利亚很满意。她爬下树，小心不让繁茂的气根挂住身上裹得严严实实的纱衣。被叫做小伙计的伙计坐在那儿，拨弄一堆有烟无火的柴草，一顶圆乎乎的白色兜帽漂浮在硫磺和药草味的烟气里，像个煮蛋；兜帽以下全是光溜溜的小麦色皮肤，晒得泛红，配上烟熏，像截火腿。</p><p>               玛利亚心不在焉地走进驱虫的草药烟气里，在默不作声的巨型白煮蛋火腿旁边坐下，终于得以掀开纱衣透一口气。有火腿吃就好了。家乡的记忆早模糊得只剩一片湿冷海雾，但是偶尔，她会想起节日里父亲的长桌，桌边痛饮麦酒的领主和骑士，胡子上糊满白色泡沫；想起台面上的烤鹅、熏肉，主菜顶上总放着母亲的嫁妆，家里最大的一颗红宝石。</p><p>               马西亚夫的刺客也会庆祝，也会在宰牲节的黄昏、斋月的夜晚大摆筵席。玫瑰水调味的糖浆、藏红花染色的白米，杏仁、核桃、阿月浑子，榅桲、青桔、石榴……这样也好，那样也好，在陌生的地方赶路的时候、饥肠辘辘的时候，首先涌进脑海的仍是两次过炉的硬饼干，还有火上吱吱冒油的咸肉。家乡菜，简单，扛饿。</p><p>               她现在就在陌生的地方赶路，还饿得很。</p><p>               “你不想休息也不用专门来挑衅我，”白煮蛋率先开口抱怨道，“客店的事……”</p><p>               “你已经道过歉了，好几次，我知道，”她打断他的话，“我没生那事的气，我也说过了，”实际上，她的个人意见是，阿泰尔被气急败坏的老板娘赶出店门的狼狈相还挺好笑。考虑到他一边抱头鼠窜一边试图说服对方非暴力原则的虚伪之处，以及老板娘用木棒和拙劣波斯语混合成的反驳，就更好笑了，“再说，她怨忿也有理。”</p><p>               阿泰尔的肩膀后面的肌肉微不可察地一僵。</p><p>               玛利亚叹了口气。</p><p>               “我们要谈谈吗？关于你的新苏丹。”</p><p>               “没什么可谈的。暴力和混乱离开了亚穆纳河……我们新招募的兄弟都赞成，从拉合尔到德里的新秩序能带来和平，好过蒙昧的混沌。”</p><p>               这话让玛利亚哼了一声。</p><p>               “你看，就像……”阿泰尔说到一半，把手里的树枝往前一捅，怼进火堆底下，抿了抿唇终结了话题，“这没意义。成了的事就是成了。剩下的事情，印度的兄弟都会照顾好。”</p><p>               “照顾好你的兄弟会，好在某一天跟着大帝国的脚步，征服整个印度？”</p><p>               “印度总会被统一。德干高原不是内夫德沙漠，罗阇诸国也不比地中海沿岸的城邦更团结；北方来的征服者总有一天会占领它们、从恒河谷地统治它们。无论是眼下的分裂混乱，还是战争，还是帝国的暴政，兄弟会都该做好准备。”</p><p>               “……也不知道你准备这些演讲稿用了多久。”</p><p>               “我没准备什么，也没打算对谁演讲。”但是他知道自己的话听上去假，脸上的沉闷更苦恼了，“总得跟马西亚夫解释，我的意图不是扶持强权、协助征服……”</p><p>               “那不会很难，”她迅速打断他，“君士坦丁堡的事情之后，对罗马式治世的同情增长了很多。看在马西亚夫收留的希腊难民的份上，也不会有人利用反对帝国统治做文章。”</p><p>               她在讲政治了，她是很实际的人。阿泰尔扁了扁嘴。你看，你又在想这些有的没的。你只是一个凡人，有一些事改变不了。城邦被帝国征服，帝国分崩离析；旧神的偶像被新神的经卷代替，神殿总有一天也要坍塌。总有人被解放，总有人被奴役。避免了开罗陷落，遭殃的就是君士坦丁堡；向南入主的不是古里或者花剌子模，也会是差不多的什么东西。</p><p>               我们能做的事很少。很少，只能做一点。</p><p>               兜帽脑袋低下去了，他把脸隐藏在阴影里。玛利亚等他自己说教完自己。</p><p>               “但还是可以做一点事。”他最终决定。</p><p>               没有回答，对方似乎还在等什么。阿泰尔盯着她的脸，过了好一会儿，庄严宣布：“……我上当了。”</p><p>               玛利亚仰天大笑。阿泰尔伸手去拽她，抬起头来，脸让火光照亮了。他真该修修胡子，闷热天气下一层层干不透的汗迹沾在胡须边上，都快结了壳。</p><p>               “喂！你在说去南方的事，是不是？”他晃了晃她的肩膀，见她快要呛到了，又停下来。</p><p>               早些时候——具体地说，几天前，他们离开德里的时候，曾就接下来的行动有过一次争吵。应当尽早回马西亚夫，阿泰尔说，我们在这里的事情已经完成了。</p><p>               完成了什么？玛利亚反驳他，扶立国王？廷臣们自会做。开设分店？每个月几十上百家商号自会做。</p><p>               糟糕的外交，她知道。她只是不想回马西亚夫，那里对她来说犹如监牢，他们都知道。出于对辩论对手的尊重，阿泰尔还是做出了解释：继续向南没有必要。历史上没有哪个民族从南向北征服印度，从地理和人文来看，将来也不可能；只要在北方的山区播洒兄弟会的种子，无论时局如何变化，总可以重回恒河谷地的心脏，站稳脚跟。</p><p>               阿泰尔这人有种糟糕的品质：每当他表述什么正确的东西的时候，总不能让人在理智和情感上都信服。你必然特别想反驳他。走着瞧，玛利亚找不到信服的姿态，也找不到反驳的理论，只好说，我们走着瞧[2]。</p><p>               于是辩论算阿泰尔赢。他们沿着恒河谷地向西返程，按战乱地区的标准，称得上一路平安无事。</p><p>               但是，你也还不想回去，不是吗？或者说，你确实不知道自己做了些什么，不是吗？否则你为什么要寻到文献中的善辩的古老信仰者居住的村庄里，你想要听些什么？挨了扫帚算你活该。</p><p>               你到底还是想做点什么，不是为了兄弟会，为了兄弟会的目的——为了那些人，构成伟大帝国的人，被伟大帝国碾过的人，你改变不了他们的命运，但总可以做点什么，一点小小的事，总可以做点什么。</p><p>               即使对组织的扩张没有用处，即使明知不能长久。</p><p>               玛利亚差不多笑完了，也不知笑的是阿泰尔想通了，还是单纯笑他上当。</p><p>               “所以，怎么说？你同意去做无用的事情了吗？”</p><p>               “我还是觉得，”他吸了口气，“你只是想去赛兰底布[3]买宝石。”</p><p>               “以我对你的了解，‘买’可真是个谦虚的动词。我们不用去得那么远，来的时候载我们的船老大不是讲过南方沿海那些泰米尔人的村庄吗？他们和波斯人做生意，”玛利亚像是一下子来了精神，不慎扯到了身上的薄纱，又弯腰坐下，“我们可以扮成波斯行商，或者，如果怕他们问船在哪，就说我们是走陆路来的呼罗珊学者，来勘测南印度的地形。呼罗珊什么奇怪的人都有。”</p><p>               好吧，好吧。玛利亚有种最糟糕的能力：不管她自己的思路多离谱、多天马行空，总能让你找到理由，觉得她说得有道理。或许是受了她的欢快精神感染，阿泰尔觉得肩上格外轻。不需要再怀疑自己是压迫者的帮凶，抛开理性的、最优的、兄弟会的目的，他可以做好多事！去记录诸多崇拜者的信仰，了解他们，为他们在剧变的世界里找条生存之道。帮他们扎房顶，打鱼[4]。</p><p>               “巴格达学者，或许！帮我收集他们的语言。只要一两个月，加上回程的时间翻译，我们可以绕道去一趟智慧宫，”少有地，他又感觉到年轻时那种英雄主义的充盈，一个人——不对，现在有了玛利亚——面对黑暗未知的世界，凭一把剑，一支笔，改变它的命运，“巴格达总是不在乎无经者的信仰，我们会证明他们是错的，即使现在不能被认可，也可以留给后人。”</p><p>               “你总是想着智慧宫。”</p><p>               “藏在马西亚夫的图书馆里，不能被每个渴望求知的人看到。可以像上回一样偷偷塞进智慧宫，管理员会替我们掩盖好，就像它们都是正统经学院的论文集。伪造文件的本事没人比得上他们。”</p><p>               “你还有脸提上回？”</p><p>               现在两个人都在笑了。玛利亚可能说了点什么，关于阿泰尔如果再害他们被早餐店赶出来，不如亲自抓只猴子烤了吃比较实际之类。天边已经抹了一点白。他们两手空空，饥肠辘辘，正准备抛开兄弟会的一切职责，去南边，未经绘制的地区，看一看南方的海，买一些紫红色的宝石和白色的珍珠，并拯救世界。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注释：<br/>[1] 印象里原作某处玛利亚确实提过要去印度。亲爱的12世纪英国姐姐，你真的知道印度是啥吗？<br/>[2] 被试阅指出没有人能看出这个梗：有史以来，迄今，有一个民族从南向北征服了印度——英国人。真实的伊斯玛仪派历史中，阿迦汗借助英国人确立正统，逐渐取得诸支系认可。<br/>[3] Serendib：中世纪阿拉伯人和波斯人对斯里兰卡的称呼。<br/>[4]作者跳出来大喊这是反话别信！<br/>[5]智慧宫在1258年被入侵巴格达的蒙古人烧毁，所有文献付之一炬。</p><p>作者的话：<br/>*1204年太爷太奶还在君士坦丁堡，应该没机会在1206年跑到印度建立德里苏丹国，不过既然太爷能在几个月内把南北黎凡特跑十几个来回……说不定骑着核动力马“咻”地一下就过去了。作者想看，作者写了——原作时间线，什么原作时间线？<br/>**东方主义者竟是我自己：当你和印度同学开语音打文明，而他问你搞什么一回合这么慢的时候，你根本不敢说话。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>